Miracle Of Destiny
by Shin ji rui
Summary: Dua orang namja tampan yang terlampau sempurna memiliki masa lalu yang saling terikat. telah lama membuang cinta, perasaan bahkan emosi mereka. Hidup huh? Mereka hanyalah raga tanpa jiwa yang bahkan tersenyumpun tidak mampu. Namun bagaimana jika cinta masa lalu mereka kembali hadir? Dapatkah mencairkan hati yang telah membeku? Kihyun,yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Malam _itu terdengar sangat menegangkan bagi pasangan yang baru menikah itu. di antara tangisan bayi terdengar bunyi tembakan di luar kamar. Keduanya menoleh dan saling pandang._

" _Kyui sepertinya mereka menemukan tempat persembunyian kita.''ucap Kibum datar._

'' _Hmm kau benar bumiee.''ucap Kyuhyun yang kini telah menggendong seorang bayi namja yang baru saja ia lahirkan._

 _Tanpa banyak bicara Kibum segera mengulurkan sebuah kalung dengan cincin bermata Blue saphire yang sama persis seperti cincin pernikahan mereka berdua ke arah Kyuhyun. dalam diam Kyuhyun mengambil kalung itu dan memasangkannya pada Kihyun yang terus menangis._

 _Di usapnya pelan sebuah tanda berbentuk bulan sabit dan bintang kecil di leher kanan Kihyun yang berwarna merah._

'' _Kau adalah kebahagian terindah bagi kami Kihyun-ah. Jadi Mommy mohon apapun yang terjadi kau harus bisa bertahan.''ucap Kyuhyun lirih._

'' _Jangan mengatakan hal hal omong kosong Kyui. Kau seakan akan sedang mempersiapkan hal terburuk dalam hidup kita.''ucap Kibum._

'' _Kau tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi satu detik kemudian Kibum.''ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum kecilnya._

 _Brakkk_

 _Suara dobrakan pintu yang keras mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kini di depan mereka tengah berdiri dua kepala keluarga Kim dan Cho. Yang saling mengacungkan senjata satu sama lain tepat ke arah mereka berdua._

'' _Kim Kibum beraninya kau melakukan hal seperti ini. Dengan menikahi seorang_ _ **Namja.'**_ _'teriak Yunho murka._

" _Cho Kyuhyun apa kau tidak sadar dengan perbuatanmu ini.''teriak Hankyung pada saaat yang bersamaan._

'' _Appa aku hanya ingin hidup dengannya.''ucap Kibum datar tanpa perduli ucapannya semakin membuat Yunho murka._

'' _Kau bisa menikahi Yeoja manapun yang kau inginkan Kibum sekalipun dia bukan bangsawan keluarga kita tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Tapi mengapa kau menikahi Namja seperti dia.''teriak Yunho sembari mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Kyuhyun._

 _Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hankyung tidak tinggal diam begitu saja ia juga langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Yunho._

'' _Tutup mulutmu brengsek. Putraku adalah yang terbaik dari segala yang terbaik.''geram Hankyung._

'' _Terbaik heh? Justru orang seperti putramu yang tidak tau diri itu yang membuatku heran bagaiamana bisa ia menjebak putraku. Dan membuatnya mau menikahinya.''ucap yunho dengan nada merendahkan._

'' _Putramulah yang tidak tau diri berani membawa putraku pergi. Dasar tidak tau diri.''balas Hankyung tidak mau kalah._

 _Tentu saja balasan itu membuat Yunho langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Hankyung. Kini mereka saling berhadapan dengan pistol yang saling teracung._

'' _Bisakah kalian berhenti! Putra kami ingin tidur.''ucap Kyuhyun kesal._

 _Dan ucapan itu tentu saja membuat Hankyung maupun Yunho segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi terbaring di tempat tidur dengan menggendong seorang bayi Namja berkulit putih dan rambut yang berwarna hitam legam terlihat sangat tampan._

'' _Bayi siapa itu Kyuhyun.''tanya Hankyung._

'' _Tentu saja cucu pertama keluarga Kim dan Cho appa. Kihyun namanya Kihyun.''ucap Kyuhyun dnegan senyuman bangga di bibirnya._

'' _A-apa maksudmu.''ucap Hankyung dan Yunho terbata bata. Setahu mereka Kyuhyun itu laki laki dan tidak mungkin bisa melahirkan apalagi mengandung._

'' _Apa kalian tidak mengerti? Kihyun adalah putraku dan Kyuhyun yang otomatis membuatnya menjadi cucu pertama keluarga Kim maupun Cho.''ucap Kibum._

'' _Omong kosong segera serahkan bayi itu Kibum. aku sendiri yang akan menyingkirkannya.''teriak Yunho murka. Dan segera berlari ke arah Kibum dan Kyuhyun._

 _Srettt_

 _Sebelum sempat Yunho menyentuh Kihyun. Kibum telah lebih dulu menghalangi niatnya dengan memberikan beberapa pukulan yang dapat dengan mudah Yunho tangkis._

" _Menyingkir Kibum atau aku tidak akan segan segan menembakmu.''gertak Yunho._

'' _Tembak saja appa.''ucap Kibum tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun._

 _Murka di tembaknya Kibum tepat di dada kanannya._

 _Dorr_

'' _KUBUM.''teriak Kyuhyun. begitu ia akan menghampiri Kibum yang kini tengah terbaring bersimbah darah Yunho segera merebut Kihyun dari tanganya._

'' _Kembalikan putarku.''teriak Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan lemah. Ia berusaha mempertahankan Kihyun. Akan tetapi kekuatannya yang sekarang tidak lah bisa di bandingkan Yunho. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan darah yang mulai merembes kembali dari bekas oprasi yang baru saja di lakukan._

 _Tanpa perduli Yunho segera pergi keluar dan langsung di susul Hankyung yang tidak mau tinggal diam begitu saja._

 _Keduanya terus melontarkan tembakan ke arah lawan masing masing. Hingga mereka kini berada tepat di pinggir jurang yang begitu dalam yang lumayan dekta dari rumah Kyuhyun dan Kibum tadi._

 _Mereka berdua terus saling serang. Hingga pistol yang mereka pegang telah kehabisan peluru. Tak kehabisan akal mereka segera melakukan beberapa bela diri. Sampai kini jarak mereka begitu dekat. Bahkan sebelah tangan Hankyung juga ikut memeluk tubuh Kihyun. Yang kini tengah di peluk Yunho dengan sebelah tangan juga._

'' _ungg..''suara yang begitu rapuh terdengar di telinga mereka. Yang seketika menghentikan pertarungan. Perlahan kelopak mata Kihyun terbuka dan menampakkan mata sebening caramel yang begitu jernih persis seperti mata Kyuhyun._

 _Kihyun terus mengedipkan matanya perlahan. Dan saling menatap ke arah Yunho maupun Hankyung secera bergantian dengan bingung. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa pelan khas bayi. Dan yang paling membuat Hankyung maupun Yunho tidak sanggup berbicara adalah saat tangan mungil Kihyun menggenggam kedua jemari besar milik mereka berdua._

 _ **DEG**_

 _Debaran jantung mereka segera berdenyut menyakitkan. Bagaimana mungkin mereka pernah berpikir untuk melenyapkan ikatan Kibum dan Kyuhyun dengan membunuh Kihyun tadi._

'' _aa.. aa..''. ucap Kihyun tidak jelas. Seperti memanggil Yunho dan Hankyung karena ia menatap mereka berdua bergantian._

 _Sebuah senyum kecil nan tulus terukir di bibir masing masing kepala keluarga bangsawan tersebut. Sebelum dua buah peluru mengarah ke arah mereka berdua. Yang refleks menghindar dan secara tidak sengaja mereka sama sama melepaskan Kihyun. Membuat bayi mungil yang saat itu tertawa pelan ke arah mereka. Seolah tidak tau jika tubuhnya kini melayang di tinggian beratus ratus meter._

'' _KIHYUN.''teriak Yunho, Hankyung, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum secara bersamaan._

 _Saat itu terjadi seluruh keluarga utama Kim maupun Cho tengah berlari ke arah mereka. Secara serentak terdiam. Mencoba berpikir bayi siapa yang terlepas dari pelukan kedua kepala keluarga mereka._

 _Kibum maupun Kyuhyun secara cepat bergerak ingin melompat ke arah jurang. Akan tetapi sebelum itu sempat terjadi Yunho dan Hankyung telah menghentikan mereka dengan memeluk erat dari belakang._

'' _LEPAS LEPASKAN AKU APPA.''teriak Kyuhyun dan Kibum secara bersamaan._

'' _Apa kau gila hah? Mana mungkin appa melepaskanmu.''teriak Hankyung._

'' _Lepas appa ku mohon biarkan aku menyelamatkan putraku.''teriak Kibum._

'' _Kami akan mencarinya Kibum asal kau bisa bersabar.''ucap Yunho._

'' _Bagaimana mungkin aku bersabar. Jika putraku jatuh dari ketinggian beratus ratus meter.''maki Kibum._

'' _Tenanglah Kyuhyun-ah kami sungguh akan mencari Kihyun saat ini juga.''ucap Hankyung lagi ketika Kyuhyun tidak berhenti meronta di balik pelukannya._

'' _Ini semua gara gara kalian berdua. Jika saja kalian tidak datang. Mungkin Kihyun masih akan bersama kami. Kalian pembunuh.''teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Sebelum ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran karena luka operasinya terbuka semakin lebar._

'' _KYUHYUN.''teriak Hankyung dan Kibum. Segera saja Kibum berlari ke arah mereka._

 _Dengan cepat di dorongnya tubuh Hankyung menyingkir. Hingga Kyuhyun kini tengah terbaring di pelukannya. Kini ia menatap tajam dan penuh dendam ke arah Hankyung maupun Yunho._

'' _Kalian benar benar orang ah tidak kalian lebih pantas di sebut monster yang dengan tega membunuh cucu kalian sendiri. Mengapa kalian tidak membunuh kami saja dari pada Kihyun? Jawab akuu''raung Kibum murka._

'' _Kami tidak bermaksud menjatuhkan Kihyun. Jika saja kalian berdua tidak menyerang kami dengan peluru maka Kihyun tidak akan terjatuh.''bantah Yunho tidak terima di salahkan._

'' _Bagimana mungkin kami tidak menyerang kalian. Ketika kalian bahkan akan menggunakan segala cara untuk memisahkan kami Appa.''bentak Kibum._

'' _Tapi kami tidak berpikir untuk membunuh Kihyun.''ucap Hankyung._

'' _Terserah bagaimana kalian menyangkalnya kenyataan tidak akan pernah berubah. Kalian lah yang menjatuhkan Kihyun ke jurang. Selamanya kami tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian.''ucap Kibum dingin dengan pandangan kosong sambil mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tua yang kini terdiam. Merasa bersalah._

 _Setelah kejadian itu. Kini mereka berdua memilih berpisah di antara ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang tengah berguguran dengan begitu indahnya di malam tanpa bintang dan sinar rembulan yang meredup. Di tengah tengah Bunga sakura itu mereka berdiri dengan pandangan dingin tanpa expresi. Saling memandang satu sama lain dalam diam. Untuk beberapa saat hanya keheningan malam yang menyertai mereka. Sampai kedua belah bibir mereka mengeluarkan kata kata yang sama persis._

'' _Kita akhiri sampai di sini.''untuk kemudian mereka saling membalikkan badan dan tidak sekalipun berniat menoleh ke belakang. Karena jika hal itu di lakukan mereka tidak mungkin bisa melepas satu sama lain dan mereka tau hal itu._

 _Mencoba berpisah saat ini mungkin adalah hal terbaik untuk dua keluarga besar yang bahkan tega membunuh cucu pertama mereka sendiri. Malam itu mereka berpikir jika itu adalah terakhir kalinya mereka dapat memandang satu sama lain._

 _Tapi mereka tidak akan pernah tau bukan? Jika untuk 11 tahun kemudian mereka akan kembali bertemu di situasi yang berbeda yang mungkin terlalu mustahil untuk mereka bisa bersama. Mustahil bagi mereka tapi tidak pada takdir benang merah yang terikat di jari manis mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Disclaimer ; Semua cast yang bermain di sini hanya sekedar fantasi Rahee. Dan semua ide ini murni seratus persen milikku. Jadi jika kalian tidak menyukai cerita memuakkan ini sebaiknya menyingkir. Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian lohh.**

 **Warning ; Don't like Don't ride. NO BASHING . Jika tidak suka silahkan jangan membacanya.**

 **Sumarry ; Dua orang namja tampan yang terlampau sempurna memiliki masa lalu yang saling terikat. Mereka telah lama membuang cinta, perasaan bahkan emosi mereka. Hidup huh? Mereka hanyalah raga tanpa jiwa yang bahkan tersenyumpun tidak mampu. Namun bagaimana jika cinta masa lalu mereka kembali hadir? Dapatkah mencairkan hati yang telah membeku?**

 **Cast ; Cho Kyuhyun (30 tahun)**

 **Kim Kibum (28 tahun)**

 **-Cho Heechul (50 Tahun)**

 **-Cho Hankyung (55 Tahun)**

 **-Kim Yunho (52 tahun)**

 **-Kim Jaejoong (46 Tahun)**

 **-Kim Siwon (30 Tahun)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus?.''tanya seorang Namja bertubuh tinggi tegap dan tampan. Pada seorang pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda yang duduk di depan perapian sambil memegang segelas Wine.

''Itu bukan urusanmu.''jawab namja itu singkat. Tanpa memandang pemuda yang lebih tua. Seolah olah pemuda itu tidak berada di hadapannya.

"KIM KIBUM aku itu Hyungmu dan segala hal tentangmu akan menjadi urusanku.''teriak pemuda yang lebih tua marah.

"Kau memang Hyungku. Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh seenaknya mencampuri urusanku Kim Siwon.''ucapnya dingin.

''Kibum-ah berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Kau hanya membuat imagemu semakin buruk di mata para tetua.''desah Siwon lelah.

''Kau pikir aku perduli.''dengus Kibum angkuh.

''Suka tidak suka kau harus perduli karena biar bagaimanapun kau itu seorang Kim.''ucap Siwon sambil berusaha meredam amarahnya. Tangannya terkepal begitu erat sampai jari jarinya memutih.

''Aku telah menikahi Putri dari Bangsawan Jung. Lalu apalagi mau kalian Brengsek.''umpat Kibum meski kata katanya tergolong kasar tapi hal itu di katakan tanpa intonasi dengan expresi datar.

"Kibum jaga cara bicaramu!''desis Siwon berbahaya.

''Huh! Jangan membuatku tertawa Kim Siwon hanya dengan umpatan kecil kau sudah seperti ini. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Yang bahkan menerima hal yang lebih kasar dari mereka.''tanya Kibum.

"Berhentilah membahas masa lalu Kibum.''desah Siwon lelah.

"Aku iri padamu Siwon. Kau bisa memperoleh apapun yang kau inginkan dan menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai. Tapi mengapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan hal yang sama denganmu.''tanya Kibum.

''Kau salah Kibum kau selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau sama sepertiku. Yang membedakan kita adalah aku mencintai seorang _Yeoja_ yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan sehingga aku bisa menikah dengannya. Tapi kau mencintai seseorang yang meski berdarah bangsawan ia tetap seorang _Namja_. Kau mengetahui hal itu terlarang dan bisa membuat keluarga kita murka akan tetapi kau secara diam diam telah menikahi _Namja_ itu.''ucap Siwon.

"Aku tau aku salah. Jika kalian menyuruhku berpisah secara baik baik dengannya. Aku pasti akan melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi apa yang Appa lakukan. Ia telah membunuh putraku yang bahkan baru terlahir ke dunia.''teriak Kibum Murka. Sambil melempar gelas wine yang sejak tadi di pegangnya.

Prankk...

''Bukankah sudah Appa jelaskan padamu berulang kali. Jika itu tidak sengaja Kibum.''jelas Siwon.

"Tidak sengaja kau bilang? Jelas jelas aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri mereka melempar putraku ke jurang.''teriak Kibum. Yang kini mencengkram kerah kemeja Siwon.

"Kau dan _Namja_ itu melepaskan tembakan ke arah Appa dan Appa _Namja_ itu.''balas Siwon tidak mau kalah.

"Saat itu aku hanya ingin memberi peringatan dengan menembak ke arah Appa Kyuhyun.''

''Tapi Namjamu itu juga menembak ke arah Appa pada saat yang bersamaan. Jadi jangan salahkan Appa yang secara refleks menghindari peluru itu dan tidak sengaja melepaskan putramu.''

''Meski begitu aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian seumur hidupku. Termasuk kau Hyung.''ucap Kibum lirih dengan menatap tepat ke mata Siwon yang kini tengah memandangnya. Dan secara kasar melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kemeja Siwon yang sejak tadi di cengkramnya erat. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan rungan itu. Meninggalkan Siwon yang tertegun.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Shinjirui**_

"Appa lihatlah! Aku mendapat nilai seratus kali ini. Jadi aku Appa mau mengakuiku bukan? He..he ...''tawa seorang bocah kecil berumur 8 tahun riang sembari memegang ujung jas Appanya.

Plakk

Akan tetapi Appa bocah itu menepis tangan mungil itu keras. Dan dengan tidak perdulinya ia mengatakan kalimat yang tidak sepantasnya di dengar bocah yang berusia belia itu.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku sampah kau bukan putraku.''ucapnya dingin.

"Yha Cho Kyuhyun.'' teriak seorang Yeoja paruh bayah. Di belakangnya terlihat Yeoja cantik yang sepertinya Umma dari bocah kecil itu.

''Sttt jangan menangis Kyujoo Umma ada di sini.''ucap Yeoja itu pelan sambil memeluk putranya yang kini menangis sesenggukan di dadanya.

''Kau tidak sepantasnya mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Kyujoo. Biar bagaimanapun ia tetap putramu. Putra kandungmu dan hal itu tidak akan berubah.''teriak Heechul marah.

"Putraku eh? Dengar Umma satu satunya putraku hanya Cho Kihyun. Dan sampah itu hanya sebuah formalitas karena paksaan kalian.''ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyujoo ketika mengatakan sampah.

''Putramu sudah mati Kyuhyun. Dan kau menganggap seolah olah ia masih hidup sedangkan Kyujoo kau menganggapnya seperti sampah yang tidak kau inginkan.''teriak Heechul.

''Ya putraku memang sudah mati dan kalianlah yang telah membunuhnya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hal itu Umma tidak sekalipun. Karena aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian.''ucap Kyuhyun dingin sebelum melangkah pergi ke pintu depan.

''Itu tidak sengaja. Sampai kapan kau mau mengerti.''teriak Heechul frustasi sambil melempar seluruh benda di sekelilingnya. Dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Shinjirui**_

Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terlihat Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memasuki tokoh mainan yang begitu terkenal. Ia berencana ingin membelikan sebuah robot mainan yang begitu di gemari semua anak di dunia ini pada zaman sekarang. Namun tidak semuanya mampu membelinya. Mengingat harga mainan itu sekitar 50 juta won(setara 500 juta di indonesia) memang harga mainana itu begitu mahal sesuai dengan kecanggihan mainan itu juga yang dapat bergerak dan setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Hingga hanya orang orang kalangan atas yang dapat membelinya.

Mungkin kalian bertanya tanya mengapa Kyuhyun berniat membeli Robot mainanan itu? apa untuk putranya? Benar robot itu memang untuk putranya. Tapi kalian jangan mengira robot itu untuk Kyujoo tentu saja tidak. Robot itu Untuk Kihyun putranya dan satu satunya anaknya. Yang berulang tahun besok.

Dan betapa beruntungnya Kyuhyun ketika ia sampai ia langsung menemukan Robot itu yang hanya tersisa 1. Dengan cepat ia langsung berniat mengambil Robot itu. Sebelum pada saat yang bersamaan ada sebuah tangan yang juga ikut meraih Robot itu. Secara refleks Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah orang yang kini tengah memegang sisi kiri kardus robot itu.

''Lepaskan tanganmu.''ucap Kyuhyun dingin dengan nada yang begitu angkuh.

''Bukankah seharusnya kau yang melepaskan tanganmu.''ucap orang itu dengan nada yang sama pada Kyuhyun.

Mereka terus saling menatap dingin dan angkuh satu sama lain. Sampai sampai mereka tidak sadar jika semua orang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan penasaran. Memang siapa yang tidak penasaran ketika dua orang Ceo perusahaan terkenal. Sama sama menatap satu sama lain dengan begitu tajam. Dengan memegang dua sisi berlawanan sebuah robot.

''Huh? Jangan harap aku mau melepaskan tanganku. Lagipula untuk apa kau membeli robot ini. Setauku kau hanya memiliki seorang putri.''ucap Kyuhyun.

''Siapa bilang aku ingin membelikan robot ini untuknya.''ucap orang itu tidak perduli.

''Ah atau jangan jangan kau ingin membelikannya untuk anak haram dari hasil selingkuhanmu.''ejek Kyuhyun.

Yang langsung membuat semua orang menahan napas takut. Karena biar bagaimanapun ia telah menghina Ceo perusahaan yang kekuatannya setara.

Brakk

Dengan cepat dan tanpa di sangka sangka oleh semua orang Ceo itu memegang kerah kemeja Kyuhyun. Sebelum mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke arah samping rak yang berisi banyak robot dengan keras sampai sampai robot robot itu berjatuhan.

''Sebaiknya jaga ucapanmu Cho-shi.''desisnya dingin.

"Apa yang harus ku jaga? Ketika apa yang ku katakan adalah kebenaran.''ucap Kyuhyun tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Dan seolah olah ia tidak merasakan sakit akibat perbuatan orang di depannya.

"Anak ku bukan anak haram dan ia juga bukan hasil dari perselingkuhanku ia anak dari pernikahan sah.''

''Benarkah? Tapi semua orang juga tau kau hanya memiliki seorang istri dengan seorang putri.''ucap Kyuhyun merendahkan.

''Tutup mulut Cho sebelum ku buat kau tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Dan jangan sekalipun kau merendahkan putraku. Karena bahkan statusnya jauh lebih tinggi dari pada putramu Cho.''balas orang itu tak kalah merendahkan.

''Brengsek ku hajar kau Kim.''dengan murka di hantamkannya dahinya sendiri dengan kepala Kibum begitu keras hingga menimbulkan luka memar yang sangat kentara. Hal itu langsung membuat Kibum mundur beberapa langkah.

''Putraku bahkan jauh lebih berharga dari putramu.''teriak Kyuhyun marah.

''Omong kosong. Siapapun tau putraku lebih baik dari pada putramu.''ucap Kibum geram.

''Kau. Aku tidak akan segan segan lagi kali ini Kim.'' Selesai mengucapkan itu dengan gerakan cepat hampir tak terlihat Kyuhyun berniat memukul Kibum dengan tendangannya yang ternyata mampu di tangkap Kibum dengan satu tangan.

Tidak menyerah Kyuhyun memberikan tinjunya pada Kibum. Yang secara refleks membuat Kibum melepas kaki Kyuhyun untuk menghindari serangan itu. Melihat hal itu Kibum tau jika Kyuhyun sungguh sungguh kali ini dan ia juga tidak akan bermain main lagi.

Maka di mulailah pertarungan di antara kedua ceo itu. Saking hebatnya pertarungan mereka sampai sampai tidak ada yang berani untuk sekedar melerai mereka. Memang siapa yang mau cari mati ketika melihat pukulan mereka sanggup merettakkan tembok.

Dorr

"Berhenti. Dan angkat tangan kalian.''teriak beberapa petugas polisi. Sepertinya ada orang yang melapor pada polisi. Tentang kejadian perkelahian ke dua Ceo ini.

Seolah tuli dan tidak mendengar Kibum maupun Kyuhyun tetap tidak menghentikan pertarungan mereka. Bahkan kini mereka mulai berguling guling di lantai. Terkadang Kyuhyun yang berada di atas Kibum. Dan terkadang Kibum yang berada di atas Kyuhyun. Sambil melancarkan pukulan pukulan mematikan mereka. Hingga wajah maupun tubuh masing masing mengalami luka luka yang cukup parah dan kemungkinan beberapa tulang mereka patah dan retak.

Merasa tidak di hargai para polisi memutuskan menembak mereka berdua dengan obat bius. Karena tidak mungkin jika mereka menembak dengan peluru. Bisa bisa nyawa mereka akan melayang jika melukai ke dua Ceo itu.

Dor... Dor...

Dua tembakan obat bius langsung mengenai Kyuhyun dan Kibum dengan sempurna. Akan tetapi yang membuat para polisi itu terbelalak tak percaya. Obat bius yang bahkan sanggup melumpuhkan seekor gajah tidak mempan pada mereka berdua yang kini semakinn semangat menghajar satu sama lain.

''Sebenarnya mereka itu manusia atau monster.''teriak kepala polisi kesal dan tidak percaya.

Di rebutnya peluru bius itu dari tangan anak buahnya sebelum menembak Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Dor...Dor...Dor...Dor

Dengan tembakan itu akhirnya Kibum maupun Kyuhyun baru bisa di lumpuhkan.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Shinjirui**_

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Di sebuah penjara dengan sel yang saling bersebelahan. Karena tidak mungkin para polisi menempatkan mereka berdua di sel yang sama. Bisa bisa mereka saling bunuh lagi satu sama lain.

''Karena dirimu aku tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun putraku Kim.''desis Kyuhyun marah.

Untuk beberapa saat Kibum hanya terdiam sambil mengernyitkan salah satu alisnya heran.

''Kau bilang tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun putramu? Setauku ulang tahun putramu berada di bulan juli. Dan jika kau tidak lupa saat ini telah memasuki bulan Desember tepatnya tanggal 12.''ucap Kibum.

''Siapa bilang aku ingin merayakan ulang tahun Kyujoo? Aku yakin kau pasti tau siapa putraku yang berulang tahun Kim.''dengus Kyuhyun.

''Jangan bilang... jika kau ingin merayakan ulang tahun Kihyun.''tanya Kibum dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya. Suatu expresi yang tidak pernah di tampilaknnya lagi sejak 11 tahun lalu.

''Ahh ternyata kau masih mengingat namanya dengan baik Kim. Ku kira kau telah melupakannya.''ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sing a song.

''Bagaiamana mungkin aku melupakannya Kyuie. Jika aku juga ingin merayakan ulang tahun putra kita.''ucap Kibum pelan dengan senyum miris di bibirnya.

Mendengar panggilan yang tidak pernah di dengarnya selama 11 tahun. Ternyata masih sanggup membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tapi berbeda dengan 11 tahun lalu yang membuat detakan itu sangat menyenangkan karena saat ini hanya detakan perih yang bisa Kyuhyun rasakan.

''Jadi! Kita berkelahi untuk memperebutkan sebuah robot yang pada akhirnya akan di berikan untuk Kihyun. Huh! Apa kau tidak berpikir jika kita itu sangat bodoh Kim.''

''Benar kita memang bodoh Kyui.''ucap Kibum.

''Berhentilah memanggilku Kyui Kim karena kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi.''ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

''Kau masih istriku Kyui. Jika kau tidak lupa.''ucap Kibum dengan senyum kecil yang terkesan sangat tulus di bibirnya. Sebuah senyuman yang hanya pernah ia perlihatkan pada Kyuhyun dan keluarganya.

''Apa maksudmu? Bukankah aku telah menandatangani surat cerai kita.''ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

''Tapi aku tidak pernah menandatanganinya. Dan secara hukum pernikahanmu maupun pernikahanku tidak lah sah.''ucap Kibum santai.

''Yha Kim Kibum bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu padaku.''teriak Kyuhyun marah.

''Karena aku masih mencintaimu Kim Kyuhyun.''ucap Kibum tegas sambil memandang tepat ke dalam mata Kyuhyun.

''Omong kosong apa ini Kibum. Semua sudah berakhir. Sudah berakhir dan kau tau itu.''ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

''Ini belumlah berakhir. Karena aku yakin putra kita masih hidup.''

''Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu. Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Jurang itu begitu dalam Kibum tidak akan ada yang selamat jika jatuh di sana. Kita bahkan telah melakukan pencarian selama 1 bulan dan tidak mendapatkan apapun.''teriak Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang kini telah mengalir.

''Apa kau melihat mayatnya? Tidak bukan. Dan aku akan selalu percaya jika putra kita masih hidup. Tidak perduli jika kau mengatakan aku bodoh atau apapun.''ucap Kibum untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena ia langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya begitu kepala polisi membuka pintu selnya dan pintu sel Kyuhyun secara bersamaan.

Dengan pelan ia melangkah ke dalam sel Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun masih tetap berada di posisi semula. Terduduk dengan kaki di tekuk tepat di samping sel yang tadi ia tempati. Tidak di perdulikannya kepala polisi yang melarangnya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. maupun pengacaranya dan pengacara Kyuhyun.

Ketika sampai di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia segera berjongkok dan mengarahkan bibirnya tepat ke telinga Kyuhyun.

''Kali ini aku akan melindungimu dan putra kita. Jadi tolong bertahanlah sampai saat itu tiba. Karena aku juga akan bertahan sampai kita menemukan Kihyun. Aku mencintaimu Kyui.''bisik Kibum pelan yang hanya dapat di dengar Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu di tegakkannya tubuhnya. Dan dengan expresi datar dan langkah angkuh ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar sel. Melewati beberapa pengawal Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tengah bersiap jika ia melakukan hal buruk pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah punggung Kibum tidak terlihat lagi. Dengan segera pengacara dan kepala pelayan Kyuhyun me masuki sel untuk mengajak Kyuhyun pergi dari sana.

''Tuan muda Kyuhyun. Mari kita pergi dari sini.''ucap kepala pelayan keluarganya sopan.

Kyuhyun tetap terdiam dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Mengabaikan secara penuh kepala pelayan yang memintanya pergi. Karena ia tengah fokus menatap tangan kanannya tepat ke jari manisnya yang kini tengah melingkar sebuah cincin dengan ukiran indah dan unik di setiap sisinya juga sebuah permata blue Saphire kecil di tengahnya. Itu adalah cincin pernikahannya.

''Mari kita pergi.''ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar sambil sesekali terkekeh pelan dengan begitu tulus dan terlihat bahagia. Yang mau tak mau membuat pengacara pribadi maupun kepala pelayan keluarganya heran.

Dengan langkah cepat Kyuhyun berjalan ke luar sel dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju ke cincin pernikahannya.

''Ah ... Kang ajhussi bisakah kau membelikanku sarung tangan?''tanya Kyuhyun tiba tiba sambil menoleh ke belakang. Tepatnya ke arah kepala pelayan yang berjalan bersama pengacaranya.

''Baik tuan muda.''ucap kepala pelayan sopan.

Setelah mendengar itu Kyuhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke depan lagi. Dengan senyum yang tidak henti hentinya ia perlihatkan. Akan tetapi senyuman itu segera memudar tergantikan oleh expresi datar begitu ia melihat ke arah tangan kirinya yang juga telah melingkar sebuah cincin pernikahan.

Apa kalian bingung mengapa aku menyebut cincin yang tengah Kyuhyun kenakan berada di tangan kiri yang mampu menghilangkan senyum bahagia Kyuhyun? Tentu saja karena cincin yang berada di tangan kirinya adalah cincin pernikahanya dengan Seohyun.

Awalnya cincin itu berada di tangan kanannya. Akan tetapi dengan tidak perdulinya Kibum melepas cincin itu dan menggantikannya dengan cincin pernikahan mereka. Maka dari Cincin pernikahannya dengan Seohyun berada di tangan kirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Shinjirui**_

Di tempat lain di sebuah sekolah menengah pertama elit di Seoul. Beberapa anak tampak tergeletak tak berdaya dengan beberapa luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Di antara semua anak itu tengah berdiri seorang anak laki laki dengan expresi angkuh dan tangan di masukkan ke celananya.

"Berhenti menggangguku atau kalian akan merasakan akibatnya lebih parah dari ini. Ah ... hampir saja aku lupa. Jika aku mendengar kalian melaporkan siapa yang telah membuat kalian terluka. Akan kupastikan kalian akan mendapat hal mengerikan lebih dari ini.''ucap anak itu datar.

Dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi meninggalkan gudang belakang sekolah. Sekilas di leher kanannya terdapat sebuah tanda bulan sabit berwarna hitam dengan bintang kecil berwarna merah di tengahnya. Dan sebuah kalung yang terdapat sebuah cincin dengan permata biru sebagai mainannya.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Hallo Chingu perkenalkan saya author baru Kihyun semoga kalian semua suka dengan cerita saya. Dan maaf jika banyak typo'snya mengingat saya masih baru sebagai author. Mohon krotikan dan reviewnya. Chingu.**_

 _ **28**_ ** _. Mei 201_** _ **5**_


	2. Chapter 2

Di sebuah permukiman kumuh terlihat seorang remaja? Atau bisa di bilang bocah berusia 11 tahun yang tengah mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah pertama paling elit di seoul Saphire Blue High School atau biasa di singkat SBHS dengan lambang burung Phoniex yang tengah merentangkan sayapnya berwarna biru.

Melihat itu mau tak mau membuat orang orang yang tinggal di sana heran. Bagaimana mungkin seorang siswa dari sekolah elit mau berjalan jalan di lingkungan kumuh seperti ini. Mengingat SBHS berisi sekumpulan anak anak orang kaya dan konglomerat serta para anak pejabat negeri yang terkenal angkuh dan pintarnya.

Ia Terlihat tidak perduli akan semua orang yang memandangnya. Remaja itu tetap berjalan dengan tenang. Hingga ia sampai di sebuah rumah kecil yang catnya sudah terkelupas dan mulai memudar. Di bukanya gerbang rumah itu pelan. Untuk kemudian ia tutup kembali ketika telah berada di dalam.

Rumah itu terkesan angker dan tidak layak pakai melihat di beberapa bagian rumah terlihat pintu yang sudah roboh. Tapi dengan langkah tegap ia tetap memasuki rumah itu.

''Hhh...''desahan nafas lelah terdengar dari remaja itu ketika ia telah membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah ranjang kecil di dalam rumah yang ternyata sangat bersih dan rapi dengan barang barang sederhana yang tersusun pada tempatnya.

Kini remaja itu telah mengenakan kaos berwarna abu abu dan celana selutup berwarna hitam. Dengan tangan yang ia buat sebagai bantalan. Sambil melihat langit langit kamarnya terlihat sedang berpikir. Yang mau tak mau membuatnya teringat ucapan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang selama ini telah merawatnya.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **Ketika itu terlihat sosok remaja yang tengah menemani seorang yeoja paruh baya yang telah sakit sakitan dan hanya bisa terbaring di ranjang kecil.**_

'' _ **Kihyun-ah.''panggil yeoja paruh baya itu lirih.**_

'' _ **Hm..''gumam Kihyun sebagai jawaban. Kini ia tengah duduk di samping ranjang sambil memegang tangan yeoja paruh bayah itu lembut.**_

'' _ **Aku sepertinya tidak akan bisa bertahan lagi.''ia berhenti untuk sesaat karena terbatuk parah.''sebaiknya kau pergi ke Seoul untuk mencari kedua orang tuamu. Halmonie yakin kedua orang tuamu berada di sana''lanjutnya.**_

'' _ **Diamlah Halmonie. Aku yakin kau pasti sembuh. Kalau perlu aku akan menjual kalungku.''ucap Kihyun sambil memegang kalung dengan bandul cincin.**_

'' _ **Jangan Kihyun-ah. Hanya kalung itu satu satunya yang bisa membawamu pada kedua orang tuamu.''tolaknya dengan senyum kecil yang meneduhkan.**_

'' _ **Aku tidak perduli pada mereka. Saat ini hanya halmonie yang aku miliki.''tegas Kihyun.**_

'' _ **Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Kihyun-ah. Aku yakin kedua orang tuamu pasti tengah mencarimu. Halmonie hanya menemukanmu yang saat itu tersangkut di batang pohon besar yang terbawa aliran sungai.''ucapnya semakin lirih dengan nafas yang sudah mulai tidak teratur.**_

'' _ **Halmonie.''teriak Kihyun yang sudah akan berlari meminta pertolongan. Namun tangan rapuh yang sejak tadi di genggamnya menarik tangan Kihyun pelan.**_

'' _ **Tidak p-perlu Kihyun-ah. Halmonie sudah mencapai batas. B-Berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Bahwa kau akan m-mencari kedua orang tuamu.''ucapnya dengan nada putus putus. Di sertai batuk batuk yang sangat keras.**_

'' _ **A-aku berjanji.''ucap Kihyun cepat.**_

'' _ **Syukurlah.''ucap halmonie itu litih sebelum tangan yang sejak tadi berada di genggaman Kihyun terkulai lemas di sertai sebuah senyuman kecil di bibir halmonie itu.**_

'' _ **Halmonie...''teriak Kihyun.**_

 _ **And Flash back**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer ; Semua cast yang bermain di sini hanya sekedar fantasi Rahee. Dan semua ide ini murni seratus persen milikku. Jadi jika kalian tidak menyukai cerita memuakkan ini sebaiknya menyingkir. Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian lohh.**

 **Warning ; Don't like Don't ride. NO BASHING . Jika tidak suka silahkan jangan membacanya.**

 **Sumarry ; Dua orang namja tampan yang terlampau sempurna memiliki masa lalu yang saling terikat. Mereka telah lama membuang cinta, perasaan bahkan emosi mereka. Hidup huh? Mereka hanyalah raga tanpa jiwa yang bahkan tersenyumpun tidak mampu. Namun bagaimana jika cinta masa lalu mereka kembali hadir? Dapatkah mencairkan hati yang telah membeku?**

 **Cast ; Cho Kyuhyun (30 tahun)**

 **Kim Kibum (28 tahun)**

 **-Cho Heechul (50 Tahun)**

 **-Cho Hankyung (55 Tahun)**

 **-Kim Yunho (52 tahun)**

 **-Kim Jaejoong (46 Tahun)**

 **-Kim Siwon (30 Tahun)**

.

.

.

.

.

..

''Yunho harabojie.''panggil sesosok namja keras. Pada Namja paruh baya yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan berkas berkas di tangannya. Perlahan mendongak pelan hanya untuk melihat seorang bocah berusia sekitar 11 tahun dengan kemeja dan rompi yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

''K-kau.''ucap Yunho kaget. Bahkan ia hampir terjungkal dari kursinya sendiri saking kagetnya.

''Eh? Mengapa harabojie terlihat takut padaku?''.ucap bocah itu dengan nada polos. Dan mata sebening caramelnya menatap Yunho tidak mengerti.

''Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?''. Tanya Yunho dengan helaan nafas lelah.

'' .Si.A he.. he.. he. ''tawanya pelan. Terlihat begitu polos dan menenangkan hati. Dengan mata sebening caramel yang bersinar gembira.

''Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau Kihyun-ah. Mengapa kau selalu datang menemuiku.''ucap Yunho frustasi sambil menatap bocah itu.

''Habis Harabojie melupakan ulang tahunku.''pout Kihyun sebal.

Mendengar itu untuk beberapa saat membuat Yunho tertegun. Sebelum secara perlahan di hampirinya Kihyun. Dengan sedikit membungkuk. Ia berkata.

''Maafkan harabojie. Harabojie akan pergi ke tempatmu.''ucap Yunho penuh penyesalan.

''Harabojie janji?''.ucap bocah itu sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Yunho.

Dengan senyuman lebar. Yunho juga ikut menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Kihyun.

''Janji.''ucap Yunho. Mendengar itu Kihyun tertawa kecil sebelum dalam sekejap menghilang dari pandangan Yunho.

''Ki-Kihyun-ah.''panggil Yunho panik. Akan tetapi untuk beberapa saat ia teringat jika Kihyun telah tiada. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai merosot jatuh. Dengan satu tangan yang di tangkupkan ke wajahnya. Untuk menghalau isakan lirih penuh penyesalan yang mungkin saja terdengar orang lain.

Ia Kim Yunho yang terkenal sebagai pembisnis bertangan dingin yang begitu angkuh dan sukses. Merasa semua ini tidaklah berarti ketika bayangan Kihyun selalu saja datang menemuinya. Perasaan bersalah membuatnya selalu pergi ke tempat Kihyun jatuh. Dan menangis dalam diam di sana. Bersama orang yang selama ini di anggapnya rival bisnis Cho Hankyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Shinjirui**_

''Kim Kibum bagaimana mungkin kau bisa terlibat skandal dengan presdir Cho. Terlebih kau mengatakan telah memiliki seorang putra dari pernikahan sah apa maksudmu''teriak Krystal marah. Sambil melempar sebuah majalah ke hadapan Kibum yang tengah sarapan dengan tenang. Sekilas di liriknya tulisan yang tercetak begitu besar di halaman pertama.

' **Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum terlibat perkelahian yang membuat sebuah rahasia terungkap jika Kim Kibum memiliki istri dan seorang** **putra lain.'**

''Diamlah kau terlalu berisik.''ucap Kibum dingin.

''Bagaimana aku bisa diam. Jika kau ternyata memiliki seorang selingkuhan dan anak haram.''teriak Krystal dengan air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya.

Mendengar itu mau tak mau membuat Kibum geram. Dengan tatapan tajam di hampirinya Krystal yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

 _ **Plakk**_

"Tutup mulutmu Jung. Anak itu bukan anak haram. Ia terlahir dari istri pertamaku dan satu satunya istriku.''desis Kibum berbahaya sambil mencengkram wajah Krystal yang telah terjatuh akibat tamparannya yang terlalu keras.

''Lalu kau menganggapku apa?.''teriak Krystal frustasi. Sambil menatap Kibum terluka.

''Sampah.''ucap Kibum pelan namun menusuk.''Jika saja Appamu tidak ikut campur dalam hubunganku dengannya kami tidak mungkin berakhir seperti ini.''ucap Kibum dingin sambil melepaskan wajah Krystal kasar.

''Kau terlalu bodoh Kibum bagaimana mungkin kau menikahi **Yeoja** yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Seharusnya kau beruntung Appaku telah membantu keluarga Kim melacak rumah yang kau tinggali bersama pasanganmu itu.''ucap Krystal marah.

Ah satu hal yang terlupa keluarga Krystal tidak tau jika Cho Kyuhyun adalah pasangan yang Kibum nikahi. Yang mereka tau hanya Kibum telah menikah dengan seorang **Yeoja** yang tidak jelas asal usulnya yang membuat keluarga Kim murka dan meminta bantuan pada keluarga Jung yang menjabat sebagai ketua polisi.

''Terserah apapun yang kau ucapkan tidak akan pernah berpengaruh bagiku.''Kibum mengucapkannya dengan penekanan nada di setiap kata agar Krystal mengerti. ''Tapi satu hal yang perlu Appamu tau. Ia telah menghancurkan kebahagianku. Maka jangan harap hidup putri kesayangan dan juga cucunya bahagia.''ucap Kibum dengan seringai angkuh. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Krystal yang tengah menangis meraung raung penuh kefrustasian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

 _ **ShinJirui**_

Saat ini Kyujoo masih menangis di kamarnya di temani Heechul dan Seohyun. Sejak mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Kyuhyun kemarin Kyujoo tidak berhenti menangis dan menolak untuk sarapan.

''Yujo-ah kau harus makan sayang. Umma tidak mau kau sakit.''ucap Seohyun pelan dan lembut. Sembari menyodorkan sendok berisi makanan ke bibir Kyujoo.

"Shiroo.''tolak Kyujoo dengan nada serak sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

''Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Halmoeni dan Ummamu Yujo? Kau mau membuat kami bersedih hmm.''tanya Heechul khawatir namun tetap lembut.

''Aniyho! Yujo tidak bermaksud membuat Umma dan Moeni bersedih.''ucap Yujo dengan mata yang kembali berkaca kaca.

''Kalau begitu Yujo harus makan. Moeni dan Ummamu tidak mau kau sakit begitu juga dengan Haraboeji dan Appamu.''pinta Heechul lembut.

''Bohong.''ucap Kyujoo sambil terisak pelan.''Appa tidak pernah menyayangi Yujo. Ia membenci Yujo. Memang Yujo salah apa moeni? Jika Yujo salah Yujo minta maaf.''ucapnya dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir deras.

Mendengar ucapan dan tangis pilu Kyujoo mau tidak mau membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu termasuk para maid menangis dalam diam. Seolah olah mereka ikut merasakan kesedihan yang tengah di rasa bocah kecil yang seharusnya hanya tau bermain dan bersenang senang.

''Sttt Yujo tidak salah apa apa. Appamu pasti hanya terlalu kelelahan kemarin makanya ia bersikap seperti itu pada Yujo.''ucap Heechul sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Yujo.

''Benarkah Moeni?''tanya Yujo dengan sedikit isakan.

''Umh tentu saja Untuk apa moeni membohongi Yujo.''ucap Heechul dengan lembut. Yang langsung membuat Kyujoo menghentikan tangisannya. Kini wajah polosnya telah kembali di hiasi senyum lebar.

''Kalau begitu Yujo tidak akan mengganggu Appa lagi jika baru pulang kerja. Dengan begitu Appa akan menyayangi Yujo. Benarkan moeni?''pekik Yujo gembira dengan rencanannya.

Heechul dan Seohyun ikut tersenyum kecil dengan ucapan Yujo. Meski semua orangpun tau jika senyuman itu adalah senyuman miris. Karena sampai kapanpun apapun yang di buat Kyujoo tidak akan bisa membuat Kyuhyun menyayangi Kyujoo sama seperti ia menyayangi Kihyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **ShinJirui**_

.

.

Di tempat lain Kyuhyun tengah fokus pada berkas berkas perusahaan. Yang mesti di periksa dan di tandatanganinya.

Drtt Drtt

Awalnya Kyuhyun berniat mengabaikan getaran ponselnya. Akan tetapi getaran itu semakin lama semakin membuatnya terganggu juga kesal. Di ambilnya ponsel dengan warna biru langit itu. Untuk beberapa saat ia mengernyit heran melihat nomor tidak di kenal menghubungi ponsel pribadinya. Yang hanya di ketahui asisten pribadinya.

Kesal karena orang asing itu terus tidak henti hentinya menelfond mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun merima panggilan itu. Mulutnya sudah berniat memaki maki orang itu dengan segala macam umpatan yang sudah melayang layang di sekitar kepalanya.

"Yha k-''

' _Kyui'_

Suara yang di dengarnya membuat segala macam umpatan itu menghilang. Tentu saja karena ia begitu mengenal suara orang asing ini.

' _Bagaimana kabarmu?'_

"Untuk apa kau menghubungiku?''tanya Kyuhyun pelan sembari melepaskan kekesalan yang sejak tadi ia rasakan.

' _Ha..ha..ha.. kau jutek sekali' tawa orang itu._

''Ishh yha Kim Kibum jika kau hanya ingin mentertawakanku akan ku tutup telephonnya.''ucap Kyuhyun kasar.

' _Baiklah maafkan aku oke? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang'_

"Kenapa tidak bilang sejak tadi. Aku kan tidak perlu repot repot marah marah padamu.''ucap Kyuhyun kesal sembari menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali.

Jika saja ada orang lain di ruangan itu. Author jamin ia pasti tertawa terbahak bahak melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang terkenal angkuh dan dingin dengan wibawanya yang membuat orang menunduk hormat. Bertingakah kekanak kanakan

' _Jadi?'_

''Karena kau memaksa baiklah. Kita bertemu di Restoran biasa.''ucap Kyuhyun sok sok an jual mahal.

' _Hm oke'_

Klik

Mendengar suara itu membuat Kyuhyun melotot.

''Yha kenapa kau matikan sialan.''teriaknya frustasi. Padahal iakan ingin lebih lama mendengar suara Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time

Kini keduanya tengah menikmati makan siang di sebuah Restoran italia di ruang VVIP. Tentunya karena mereka tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui pertemuan keduanya setelah beberapa hari yang lalu.

''Kyui.''panggil Kibum,

''Hmm wae?''tanya Kyuhyun yang telah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

''Aku telah menemukan informasi di mana keberadaan Kihyun.''

''A-apa? Lalu di mana dia sekarang bumiee''.tanya Kyuhyun cepat dan tergagap.

''Itulah masalahnya. Kita tertinggal beberapa hari setelah Kihyun meninggalkan desa itu. menurut anak buahku. Ia pergi meninggalkan desa di karenakan Yeoja paruh baya yang selama ini menemukan dan merawatnya telah meninggal.''ucap Kibum dengan expresi menyesal.

''Kalau begitu kita cari saja di sekolah sekolah. Siapa tau ada anak yang baru pindah. Bukankah Kihyun masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ia bisa hidup mandiri di tengah kerasnya kehidupan di seoul.''ucap Kyuhyun panik.

''Kau salah. Kihyun mengikuti kelas akselerasi sehingga ia bisa lompat kelas 2 kali jadi ia lulus dengan cepat.''

Mendengar itu mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun kagum dan bangga pada putranya.

''Yha sudah ayo kita cari di sekolah menengah pertama.''ucap Kyuhyun terburu buru sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Kibum dengan pasrah membiarkan Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. Karena jujur ia juga sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan putranya itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ShinJiRui**_


End file.
